Please Stay
by HelloI'mEllie
Summary: ...and today marks the last episode that Munro and I would ever film together as Eli and Clare. The day I had been dreading for over 3 years. It was finally happening. Munro was leaving, and I would stay. Maislinn One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **This is my very first Maislinn one-shot. I thought of the idea and about cried of how beautiful but yet simple it was. I don't own Degrassi, or Stay by Mayday Parade

* * *

_I'm not strong enough for the both of us, what was I supposed to do? You know I love you, whoa-oh. Please just stay, stay_.

* * *

**Aislinn**

I used to watch fireworks as a child, and I was quite afraid of them. I hated feeling the rumbling in my chest as they exploded. But I never knew there were the _good_kind of fireworks; the kind that made you shake on the inside and waited for the next burst of color and radiance.

That's kind of what kissing Munro was like.

He was leaning into me, and I could faintly see the blush color his cheeks and I couldn't help but almost giggle to myself that he had to wear makeup as I did. But I had to stay in character.

I did what the director asked. Simple and perfect – it was always perfect, but to me, it was never simple.

The way my heart raced every time Munro even glanced at me was enough to make me almost have a stroke. I lost all ability to function properly and I sometimes had to remind myself how to walk. But it was bliss. _He _was bliss.

But then again, it was all a part of our jobs as actors – to _act, _to act like we love each other; but really, it's just me who's on the reality side. He's just doing what he does best.

And he doesn't even realize how much it's killing me.

_"And… cut! That's a wrap!" _the director shouted. Munro held his glance for a second more before breaking away. It was too soon, _way_too soon. I could have had him stare into my eyes forever. But eventually, as soon as the director queued, he had to let go. But I didn't want him to. And today marks the last episode that Munro and I would ever film together as Eli and Clare. The day I had been dreading for over 3 years. It was finally happening.

Munro was leaving, and I would stay.

I blushed a little, bit my lip, and retreated to my dressing room without encountering many people saying _"congratulations" _on a successful season. I found my simple door with a pink sparkly "_A"_on the front, twisted the knob, and flung myself in the door and leaned against the back side of the door and sighed. Placing my hands in my hair, and pulling slightly, my mind was running so fast, and tears started to gather in my eyes, and I blinked them away. I cannot cry; not here.

I was starting to realize that maybe this was how it was supposed to happen. I would stay here and Munro would go on to being in a big movie or something, and I would just call him on his birthday and send a few texts. It would never be like it was. No more collaborating on lines, and perfecting kissing scenes behind closed doors. Did he ever feel anything at all?

There was a knock at the door, and I jumped slightly at hearing the loud noise. Looking in my mirror to check my appearance, I slowly turned the handle and opened the door to see bright green eyes staring back at me. I instantly wanted to start smiling, and I tried to stop myself from blushing. Munro smirked, and my knees started to shake.

"Hey Aislinn, good scene; you held your glance beautifully," he enunciated from his perfect lips that I have grown so accustomed to kissing.

"Well, I guess it just comes with being me." I answer nervously.

"Well, I think you're pretty great," he whispered slowly.

"Well, I think you're a liar," I smirked. He smirked in return, and I felt like our newfound silence wasn't awkward, but to me there were some things that I wanted to say, but I knew that I couldn't. I was trying not to burst with what I needed to say and sound like a total idiot.

"I'm not leaving until Monday, you know. I'll stay for the cast party, and bring my things to an apartment in downtown Toronto. I won't be too far from the studio, so you can come and visit anytime you want." Munro rambled.

"You say that like you _want_me to visit you," was my response.

"Well what can I say, _blue eyes_, I'm going to miss you," He teased, using the nickname that I had grown so used to hearing him call me on set. I blushed.

"Nice save," I said sarcastically. Munro chuckled, and looked down at the ground and smirked as he always does. I fought back a blush.

"I'm going to miss you, too." I whispered.

Suddenly, he was sitting right next to me, looking into my eyes. They were perfect, and smoldering, dark, majestic green. My heart practically melted at the sight of them, and my heart started to beat so rapidly that I thought I would pass out.

He smiled; a true, genuine smile. Something that was so rare to see, and my heart skipped a beat at the sight of his smile. It was too hard for me to contain my emotions, and I kissed him.

And the best part was, we weren't acting this time.

I kissed him so hard. Furious lips attacking each other, striving to pull each other closer without breaking contact. It was slow, yet so maddening. Every time he moved his lips in sync with mine, I came back with more than what he put out. I put every ounce of feeling into it – pulling on his hair gently and pulling him closer by the neck. Munro and I had never kissed like this before. Everything before now was always so simple. And now I was hoping that it would stay. Always stay. I wasn't strong enough to watch him go. So I had to make him realize I wanted to keep him.

Munro lifted me up slightly and laid me down on my back, placing his knee between my legs and raised his eyebrows for approval. He wanted to know if it was okay. I smiled at how courteous he was to me, and how respectful he is even if he desperately wanted to be ungentlemanly with his demeanor. I nodded and he placed himself on top of me, and I felt so complete. He ran his hands over my back and pulled me closer, resting at my waist, digging his fingernails into my hips. Even something as simple as this made me want to be like this forever.

The furious lips continued. The continuous emotion raged. My heart raced.

I was starting to become addicted to his lips. He was the drug, and I was the hopeless addict who didn't have enough strength to give him up. He was the flame, and I was the moth – so drawn to him by his natural light, but every time I got closer, I burned. Burning with desire and longing – licking flames at my insides until I was nothing. It was such a hollow feeling, yet so invigorating; I felt alive, even if I was nothing.

I needed a release, bad. But sadly I was running out of oxygen. If I could breathe while kissing, I would have kissed Munro forever. I pulled away slowly and took a deep breath, trying to keep my cool as I blushed madly and my heart was ready to explode. Munro had a look of contemplation on his face, then confusion, then acceptance. I don't know why I could tell this – but being an actress, I guess that I can read facial expressions well. I smiled, and he smiled. I kissed him again and he kissed me back with vigor.

And then the door opened.

"Surprise! Did someone order a best frie- HOLY SHIT," Jessica squealed. She dropped whatever she was carrying – which was like ten boxes of candy and a few movies, along with a big bag of goodies – which could have ranged from nail polish to porn magazines. She threw her hands in the air and turned around the face the wall. Munro pounced off of me at an instant, running his hand through his air awkwardly. I saw him blushing.

There was silence all throughout the room. I leaned up and pulled my shirt down – it had risen up during our fun. My porcelain skin had just started to show, and I know Jessica saw it.

"Generally if you're going to get freaky somewhere – you lock the door," Jessica finally said, turning around with her hands on her hips.

"Generally if you're going to come into a room by surprise – you knock," Munro countered. Jessica chuckled and shook her head. I was still taken by surprise, rendered speechless. I opened my mouth and hoped some words would come out but they wouldn't. I was still kind tussled from a combination of lack of oxygen and an abundance of Munro.

"I would have but I wasn't expecting my best friend and her previous love interest on stage to be making out on the couch," Jessica rebutted. I blushed. "I guess I'll just come back later. Aislinn – see you at the cast party. Munro – don't get her pregnant. But if you do, name the kid after me," and with that, Jessica left and closed the door quietly behind her. I immediately got up and locked the door. I didn't need anyone else walking in on Munro and I.

Turning around, he was right there. His hands ghosted my hips – not touching them completely, but ever so slightly. I gasped at the contact; it sent shock waves through me like a Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Munro cocked his head at me slightly, studying me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"I'm wondering why I didn't kiss you earlier." He answered.

"But you have – for three years now." I said.

"And for three years, I never told you how I felt." His lips were on me again. I held onto him tightly as he leaned me against the wall, digging his fingers into my hips once more. I fought back a moan as he kissed down my neck and just laid his head there, taking in my scent.

"It won't be easy," I said, "You could get a big movie job and go off to a set hundreds of miles away for months, and I'll just stay here and wait for you to come back."

"But I'll always come back, Aislinn." Munro whispered. He kissed me again, "I don't want easy – I just want you."

"But what if you costar Megan Fox or something… I don't like the idea of watching you kiss another girl, even if it is your job." I said.

"That's the point of being an actor, to a_ct." _He chuckled.

I didn't have a response. I kissed him again, "I'll always come back for you," he said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

My prediction rang true – Munro landed a huge movie job and spent three months in Europe. He called me whenever he could, but the best way he could was by email. Dating by video chat wasn't easy. I missed him a lot. But every day he told me, "I haven't had to kiss my costar yet. Hopefully she doesn't take offense to me not wanting to kiss her except for when the cameras were rolling."

"Why on earth would Mila Kunis be upset about you not kissing her? She's kissed Justin Timberlake before. Haven't you seen _Friends with Benefits?_"

"Many a time, darling, because you have forced me to watch it."

"You liked it."

"I like you." He said.

"How cute."

"You like it."

"_I like you."_ I mimicked. Munro chuckled. This is how we were while he was away, and I was sad all the time because he wasn't here. I was still on the cast of _Degrassi. _My character would graduate this season, and then it would be my turn to go. But after this, I think I might settle down. I've saved my paychecks into a bank account with a considerable amount of money. I think I might push my way through college and earn a degree in Journalism or some sort of English category. Maybe Munro and I can live together. We've managed to stay together for this long - maybe it'll last forever. Who knows? I just hope that he can stay.

I hope he _always _stays.

_**End **_

* * *

I feel like the last half was absolutely horrible. This looked so much better in my head. I felt better leaving it open ended than dragging it on.

Look out for my new story – yes, I will be going through with it this time – It is called _Anchors_. It will take me quite a bit of time to write. I have already written various chapters and I'm trying to work the kinks out. I'm trying to make my chapters longer but I hope it doesn't make them boring. I'll try my best. _Anchors _is a combination of a few stories that I wanted to write, and I just put them all together so that the plot line was really good.

Keep a weather eye on the horizon

-Ellie


End file.
